Memories of Love
by ladylibra73
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie go to New York and apprend a skip. They get caught and get put in a basement. What happens when they go down memory lane?


Memories of Love

Ranger and Stephanie go to New York to apprend a skip. What happens when they go down memory lane?

_**Chapter 1**_

SPOV

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a bounty hunter and I'm not very good at it. Why you ask? The skips always gets away from me, somedays I'm lucky, but today I wasn't. Today I was after Ralphie Williams. He stole his neighbors car because Ralphie's car broke down. I went to his house and knocked on his door. The minute he saw me, he pushed me out of the way and I fell into a mud puddle. He also drove away in my car. All my stuff fell out of my back including my phone, which was wet. I couldn't call anyone to come get me, so I walked back to my apartment. I walked in my apartment, said hello to Rex and fed him a grape. I went to my bedroom to put on some dry clothes when I heard the door open. I grabbed my gun and walked down the hall to see who it was. Of course Ranger.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I went to apprehend Ralphie Wiliams and he pushed me in the mud as soon as he saw me, he also drove away in my car and I couldn't call anybody cause my phone fell out of my bag and dropped in the mud puddle. So I had a hell of a day. I'm just not cut out for this kind of thing. I thought I could do this."

"Don't give up so easily. I would like you to come with me to New York to catch a skip, Henry Hinkle."

I sighed and Ranger handed me a file. The man of fifty killed his family while they were sleeping. A witness was walking their dog and heard gunshots and then a few minutes later, Henry quickly ran out to his car and raced out of the driveway. The witness called 911 and told them what happened and the police were there in minutes. It was in the news that the husband killed his family and fled. Witnesses say they saw the car in New York with New Jersey plates that match the one the man was driving away in. Someone found the car at a hotel in Long Island.

"We leave tomorrow morning at eight."

"What about Ralphie?"

"We'll catch him another time. I will be right back."

I changed my clothes while Ranger stepped out. Ranger has been my one time lover. We shared one night of passion. His life doesn't lend itself to relationships and his love comes with a condom not a ring. Ranger came back in my apartment with a duffle bag, a box of pizza and a salad. I took two slices of pizza and sat down beside Ranger on the couch.

"What else do you know about this man?"

"The wife wanted a divorce and I guess Henry didn't take it so well. He is psychotic and he didn't take care of it and she was getting fed up with it."

"Who is at Long Island that he knows?" I asked.

"His mother."

A couple of hours later, I was getting ready for bed and Ranger entered my room and dropped his duffle bag and started taking off his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked surprised.

"Going to bed."

"Not in here your not."

Ranger opened the top drawer of my bureau and got his black boxers and went in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Ranger came out looking delicious. Ranger got in bed and under the covers.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?"

I stood there a few seconds more and got in bed.

RPOV

I watched Stephanie sleeping soundly when I know I had to wake her up. She looked so beautiful.

"Babe, wake up."

She moaned.

She opened her eyes.

"You need to get up."

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Six."

She got up and looks at me.

"See something you like Babe?"

"What? No, I'm going to shower now." she said quickly walking into the bathroom and into the shower.

When she walked out of the bathroom half hour later, she looked more beautiful. The way her hair fell on her shoulders.

"Boston Kreme donut! Thank you."

"Let's go." Ranger said smiling.

"I thought we were leaving at eight."

"I'm ready, your ready."

As we got in the Porsche and belted in, she started to eat the Boston Kreme and moaned with delight.

"I can't help it, it so good."

"Babe." said Ranger as we got on the highway.

The ride took ninety minutes. We found the house that Henry was staying in. It was a white two story house with a porch. There was a car parked in the driveway. We walked to the door and I knocked. I looked in the window.

"There doesn't seem to be anybody here." I said.

I reached in my pocket for the lock pick and opened the door. We walked in the kitchen which was clean, spacious and orderly. We checked the whole house and Henry wasn't to be found.

"Maybe he stepped out." I said.

"Wherever he is, we will wait."

Then we heard a noise come from one of the doors in the hall. I opened the door that was rattling. I opened the door and found a woman that looked to be eighty in a cage. I tried using the lock pick, but the lock wouldn't budge. I felt a pinch on my back then everything went black.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**SPOV**_

I woke up feeling cold. I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up and noticed a little window from above that provided some light. I stood up to go find a light. I noticed a light with a chain and turned it on. I seemed to be in a cellar. I found Ranger on the floor. I crouched down to wake him up, he stirred.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I remember looking at an old lady in a cage then I blacked out."

"Same here. My gun is gone. Whoever put us down here probably has it."

"Do you still have your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said taking it out of his pocket.

"No signal."

"Don't you have another gun and a knife?"

"Yeah, they were also taken."

"Do you think Henry has anything to do with this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. So tell me why you're not cut out to be a bounty hunter anymore? I sometimes see you in action, and you get your man. They may run when you tell them who you are, but you manage to get them. I remember when we met and you wanted my help. I looked at you and I was thinking, why would a woman like you want to do something like this? I didn't think you could do it, but you did. I remember you brought in William Earling, the exhibitionist. You brought him in with no problem, naked and all." Carlos said with a smile. "Lonnie Dodd we did together."

"You ended up getting hurt by own gun."

"It was accident. I didn't think you could bring Joe Morelli in, but you did. He was a tough case."

The thought of Morelli made Ranger feel uncomfortable, so he talked about something else.

"I know Lula would help you. You still brought your skips in, no matter how you did it."

Then we heard a click and someone coming down the stairs. It was the lady we saw in the cage in the closet. She had short white hair and wearing a floral dress.

"Why are we here and what were you doing in a cage in the closet?" I asked.

"That was a lure to find me in there, drug you and put you two down here."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're going to take my son away."

"Henry is your son?" asked Ranger.

"Yes. I know you people. Trying to take away my son."

"You do know he killed his family?"

"Henry would never do such a thing. He loves his family."

"Well, he did. His wife wanted a divorce because he is psychotic." I said.

"There is nothing wrong with my Henry and he would never hurt anyone, especially his family and he's not going anywhere and neither are you. Oh, and Henry took care of your car." the lady said leaving.

"I hope nothing happens to that car." said Ranger.

"Cars. You don't know how many cars I went through. Explosions and ones being stolen. I just should have kept the Buick, nothing ever happened to that car."

"That would've been boring if you just drove the Buick. Then I wouldn't have listed you as entertainment. I bled money every time you needed protection whoever was after you. I even let you stay in my apartment when you were hiding from the Slayers."

"You may have saved me numerous times, but how about when I helped you out. I kept two guys away from you when you were accused of murder. I helped you get your daughter back from a maniac that was impersonating you and kidnapped me. Then all breaks loose after that."

As Joe drove me to the hospital that night, I told Joe that I loved him, but I left out the fact that I loved Ranger also. I visited Ranger a few days later to see how was doing and brought him a cake. He was in pretty bad shape.

"It was very chaotic that night, but thanks for helping me find Julie. I'm very grateful."

"Welcome. I'd do anything for a friend."

Ranger winced when I mentioned friend. I looked around to see if there was anything steady so I could climb up to the window.

"There is nothing here that will help you up that window." Ranger said.

I always thought Ranger had ESP.

"I don't have ESP either."

Just then the locks tumbled, the door opened and someone came walking down. It was the old lady.

"Come on upstairs and have dinner. Henry and I would love to have company."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Oh come, you two must be starving after your long trip. Come on."

I followed the lady into the kitchen. The table was set with fine china and silverware.

"You like meatloaf and peas yes?"

Ranger and I were silent.

"I made enough for everyone, so sit down and eat up."

We sat down.

"Where is Henry?" asked Ranger.

"Upstairs getting ready for dinner. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Ethel." she said holding out her hand. When neither shook her hand, she sat back down. Then Henry showed up.

"Oh good, you brought up our guests for supper."

"Yes I did. I thought it would be nice to have guests for supper."

"Great. I will start with a prayer. Thank you God for this wonderful meal and the company. Amen. Let's eat."

I watched Henry in disgust.

"Aren't you two going to eat? Very good and nutritious." said Henry.

"I don't eat with a murderer." I said.

"What did you say?"

"I don't eat with murderers." I repeated.

"You better watch what you say girlie. I'm no murderer."

"You killed your family while they were sleeping."

"She wanted to divorce me."

"That's because you have a mental illness and you didn't want to get treated for it."

"I don't have any kind of illness!" he yelled.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" Henry said getting out of his chair and coming toward me. Ranger got up to stop him and Ranger struggled to get the knife out of Henry's hands. Then the knife went into Ranger's thigh.

"That will teach you. Back downstairs."

I helped Ranger walk down the stairs as the door slammed shut. I gently sat Ranger down on the floor and found a rag. He ripped his pants to inspect the wound. I covered it with the rag. I searched the cellar to see if there was a first aid kit. I found one on the wall and brought it over to Ranger. He opened the hydrogen peroxide and put it on the wound. He winced then I put on the bandage.

"It's not that deep." I said taping the bandage. "I should've kept my mouth shut and this wouldn't have happened." I said.

"Don't blame yourself. He would've gotten angry anyway no matter what we said. Besides I've been injured much worse than this."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear. He looked deep into my eyes and we kissed. I pulled back to look at him.

"I remembered the first time I kissed you. You were worried that I would get angry about the BMW that got stolen so I did something for you to worry about."

"It was surprising, hot and scary."

"Maybe because I didn't want Joe to know or anybody else knowing about it."

"Nobody did."

"How about when we first slept together?"

"I don't want to go there."

"Why not?"

"You came into my apartment, had sex, and then you left the next morning."

"I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I had an emergency I had to get to."

"You messed with my head, kissing me, flirting, holding me. Then you send me back to Morelli. I know your life doesn't lend itself to relationships and your love doesn't come with a ring only a condom, you love me your own way. I really don't know what to think anymore. I really thought you were something special to me."

Ranger got up and limped over to me.

"You are something special to me. I couldn't stand you being with Morelli."

"Then why did you keep sending me back to him? The night Scrog shot you and you were sent to the hospital, I realized that I loved you, I told Joe that I loved him too, but I loved you more." I said crying. He started toward me, but I backed away.

"No, just leave me alone." I said sitting in another corner of the room.

Just then I heard the locks tumble and someone coming down the steps. It was Ethel with a tray of food. It was sandwiches and bottles of water. I got up and I took half of the ham sandwich and the water and sat down in another corner of the cellar.

"I couldn't just go to bed while you're starving. Sorry to have Henry hurt you. I see you have found the first aid kit. How does it feel?"

"It hurts badly maam."

"Well, keep using the hydrogen peroxide and it will heal. I must go and get ready for bed. Have a good night."

I ate up all my sandwich and drank some water. I found a sleeping bag, rolled it out. I got in it and covered myself and fell asleep. I didn't hear Ranger say goodnight.

_**Chapter 3**_

RPOV

I woke up to the sun shining through the little window. I got up to see if Steph was still asleep. I shook her awake and she stirred.

"Stephanie wake up."

She stirred, woke and sat up.

"How are you feeling? You do feel warm. Let's check your wound." she said.

It looked the same, it did look infected some. She put more Peroxide on it and rebandaged it.

She gave me more Ibufprofen.

"We need to get out of here today and my phone isn't getting any signal." I said.

I walked around to see if I got a signal.

"I got two bars." I said and dialed Tank.

"Hello."

"Tank, Steph and I are locked in Henry's mothers basement. I need you to get a team together and get here."

The phone beeped and the call was lost. I redialed but the call didn't go through.

"I hope he got everything you said."

The locks tumbled and Ethel stepped halfway down the stairs.

"Would you two like to join me for breakfast? It's a lot better than eating down here. Don't worry about Henry, he's still sleeping."

Steph helped me up the stairs and we sat at the table.

"How is your leg today?"

"Still the same."

"Well, keep using the Peroxide. Don't you just love medicine, heals you of whatever hurts you. Do you both like eggs?"

We both nodded and we ate in silence.

"Mrs. Hinkle we need to take Henry back to Trenton..." said Ranger.

"No one is going anywhere."

"Mrs Hinkle, you need to understand what your son did." I said.

"Henry did nothing. I don't understand why you are accusing him of things. Henry is a good son and he would never harm anyone."

I pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons.

"If you look at this, you'll change your mind." I said handing her the phone. She watched the news broadcast of the murder. When the broadcast ended, she put the phone down.

"I can't believe that."

"It's true." I said.

"I'm not feeling too well." Ethel said getting up.

"What did you do?" Henry asked coming into the kitchen.

"We showed her what you did in New Jersey." Steph said.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"She needs to know you murdered your family and have a mental illness." Steph said.

"I don't have a mental illness! Why does everyone think that?"

"It's true. Your wife wanted to divorce you because you didn't want to do anything about your illness. You're psychotic." Steph said.

"I'm not psychotic!" he said pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. Ranger got up and blocked me from the gun.

"Put the gun down and nobody gets hurt" I said.

"I guess I'll have to kill you too." Henry said getting ready to pull the trigger. I tried getting Henry to loosen his grip on the gun. I heard the gun go off, it dropped, and I notice Stephanie on the floor. Her chest bleeding.

SPOV

I watched Ranger try to get the gun out of Henry's hand when the gun went off and I fall to the floor. Everything goes black.

"Stephanie!"

I faintly hear Ranger yelling

"Babe, wake up please."

He yells for me to wake up.

I hear a lot of voices. I think I hear Tank, Bobby and Lester.

"The back of her head is bleeding." said Ranger.

"How did she get this?" Bobby asked pulling a gauze bandage out of his medical bag.

"I guess when the gun went off, she must've gotten hit and she hit her head on the table. Does it look serious?"

"I don't think so, but it doesn't hurt to check it out."

"I'm going to the hospital with Stephanie. Take care of Henry."

I open my eyes a little and I notice the EMTs put down a gurney and put me on it. Ranger is watching very closely.

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

Then I black out.

TPOV

Lester, Bobby and I found Henry in his mothers bedroom. He was sitting next to his mother.

"You guys killed her. She was old and her heart couldn't take the stress anymore."said Bobby.

"Call an ambulance and tell them there is another body here." said Tank to Lester.

_**Chapter 4**_

RPOV

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they immediately took Steph to the OR. A nurse noticed my leg.

"What happened to you? Let's go take a look at that leg." said the plump middle aged nurse. "so you want to tell me what happened?"

I told her everything that happened.

"You're just lucky he didn't hit anything vital."

Two stitches were put in and a new bandage was put on. After that, I went to the reception area and asked about Stephanie Plum. She was still in the OR. I went to sit down in the waiting room which was empty. I sat down in the corner with my hands on my face with elbows on my knees. For the past three years I've been in love with Stephanie. I could never tell her because she is involved with Morelli, but lately I haven't seen them together. I looked at my watch and it's been an hour since Steph has been in surgery. I got up and went to the window. I called her friend, Mary Lou and for the first time in my life, I've made a decision.

"Mr. Manoso." a voice said.

"Yes that's me."

"I'm Chris Stone, I'm the surgeon for Miss Plum."

"How is she?"

"She is in recovery. She does have a concussion and we're going to keep a close eye on that. I removed the bullet that just grazed her left lung."

"May I go see her?"

"Yes. It will be a while for the anesthesia to wear off."

I walked down the hall at the last door on the left. When I walked in, she looked beautiful and pale. She had a bandage wrapped around her head. I stood beside her bed and took her hand.

"Hey Babe. Could you please wake up so I can see those pretty blue eyes of yours? The doctor said you have a concussion and the bullet grazed your lung. You were pretty lucky. Listen Babe, I've been thinking about what you said to me that you loved me since the Scrog incident. I've loved you since then too. I just didn't know how to tell you since you were with Morelli then. Are you still with him? I've never loved a woman like this before since I met you. When I was in the Ranger's I would go to a bar and meet women. We would have sex and I would be gone the next day. Then I met Rachel, and again we had sex and I left to go on a mission. A month later she calls me up and tells me she's pregnant. We got married and Rachel and I divorced shortly after Rachel had Julie. Rachel and I are still good friends. I haven't been with any other women since I met you. I came to realize I want a life with you. Without you I'm nothing."

I sat in the chair and kept a hold of Stephanie's hand. I heard the door open and in came Tank.

"How is she?"

"She has a concussion and the bullet grazed her left lung."

"That was a close call. She will pull through. I drove the Porsche here. I found it in the shed behind the house. Nothing was tampered with. I found Bomber's bag in the backseat. Nothing has been touched. We found Henry in his mother's room. She was dead. She must have died of a heart attack. Anyways, we're on our way back to Trenton to take care of Henry. Hey, stay strong for her."

"I will do that."

After Tank left, a nurse came in, her name was Stella. She checked her vitals and left. The door opened and Mary Lou walked in.

"How is she doing?"

"The same. I figured I call you since you're her best friend."

"Thank you. I just happen to be in New York visiting friends. She loves you. She loved you since the Scrog incident."

"Yeah, I know. I loved her since then also."

"Did you tell her you love her?"

"No, she was with Morelli at the time and she loved him."

"She broke things off with him six months ago."

The door opened and in came Frank Plum.

"What happened?"

I told Frank everything.

"She was very lucky. I know we don't know each other really well, but she trusts you. She wouldn't be working with you if she didn't. She hasn't had the best relationships. The cheating Dickhead and then Morelli. I don't want to see her hurt again. What are your feelings towards my daughter and what about the future?"

"I love Stephanie very much. I would never hurt her or cheat on her.I will be very faitful to her. The job I have doesn't include me in having a relationship until I met her. She has changed my world so much. I will never find anyone like her, She is one in a million. As for the future, I do plan to marry her if she will have me."

"You have my blessing. I never liked Morelli. I'm glad she broke things off with him. He always wanted her to quit bounty hunting and become a wife. Not my pumpkin. My wife wanted the same thing. I got sick of her ramblings and I finally divorced her. She found an apartment and Edna moved in with her, thank goodness."

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Plum, but I never like Helen. She wasn't very nice to your daughter."

"Call me Frank and you're not disrespecting anyone. I agree with you. You and my daughter have something special. When she gets out of here and well enough, come to my house for dinner."

"Thanks. We will do that."

"Why don't you two get some lunch, I'll stay with her." said Frank.

SPOV

Somewhere in the darkness I heard a voice. Was that Ranger talking? My head hurts so much it feels like its going to explode. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying. I thought I heard him say he loves me. Then I hear Mary Lou's voice then my dad. Is the whole family here? Here I go back into the darkness.

_**Chapter 5**_

MLPOV

Ranger and I went to the cafeteria to eat. Ranger grabbed a salad and I grabbed a turkey sandwich. As I was getting my drink, I saw Ranger sitting at at corner table with his hands over his eyes. I grabbed a water and walked over to the table.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping she pulls through."

"I'm sure she will. She's a fighter. I hope what you said to Frank was all true."

"Yes all true. I don't make shit up like that. I have made the decision that I Stephanie in my life. I have never loved a woman like Stephanie."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My daughter Julie was kidnapped by a madman named Edward Scrog. He was impersonating me. Then later on, he kidnaps Stephanie. I enter her apartment and then all hell breaks loose. I get shot and get taken to the hospital. I was in pretty bad shape. While Steph and I were locked down in the cellar, we were discussing the Scrog story. She said she loved Joe and then realized she loved me more. I didn't know what to say afterwards and she sat in another of the cellar and cried. She wanted to be left alone and after a while I went over to her and she asleep. Like I said to Frank, I'm not going to cheat on her. I don't play those silly shit games."

"I believe you and I'm glad."

We finished our lunch and walked back to Stephanie's room.

FPOV

"Hi Pumpkin, it's daddy. I heard what happened to you. I hope you wake up soon so I can see that beautiful smile of yours. I told your mother about what happened to you, but she just waved me away. I don't want you to worry about your mother. She is who she is and you need to ignore her. I have to get back to Trenton so hopefully I will see you and Ranger. Bring him to dinner sometime. He is a keeper. I will see you later Pumpkin." I said kissing her forehead.

As I opened the door, Ranger and Mary Lou arrived back.

"I'm heading back to Trenton. Keep me posted."

"I will Frank."

"I should be going also. Keep posted too. I should be back in Trenton by the end of the week. Bye."

RPOV

I watched Mary Lou leave. I turned back to look at Steph and walked over to the bed and took her hand again.

"Babe, please wake up. There is so much I need to say to you. I love you Stephanie." I said bending down to kiss her. I sat down, took her in mine and put my head on the bed and fell asleep.

SPOV

I was coming out of the darkness. I heard Ranger talking. What is it that he needs to tell me? Did he just say he loves me? Then I felt his kiss which made me feel tingly. I slowly open my eyes. The room was dark except for the light outside from the window. Am I in the hospital? I looked down to see Ranger asleep on the left side of the bed. He had a hold of my hand. Then the nurse walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I will be right back." said Stella

I moved my head and there was instant pain. The nurse came back with the doctor.

"How are we feeling?" the doctor asked.

"My head hurts."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad does your head hurt?"

"Eight."

"Ok, we'll give you something for the pain."

Just then Ranger stirred. When he saw me, he smiled his 200 watt.

"Babe, you're awake." said Ranger. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a really bad hangover. I suppose a large coke and fries won't help would it?"

Ranger chuckled. "I don't think so Babe."

"Stephanie, I am going to ask you some questions, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2014."

"Do you know where you live?"

"Trenton, New Jersey."

"Do you know the man that is standing beside you?"

"His name is Carlos Manoso."

"Excellent. I want to do an MRI and see if everything is ok. We'll do that after you wake up. I'm going to give you a sedative for the pain and it's going to knock you out."

The nurse inserted the needle into the IV bag.

"We'll talk later ok Babe?"

"Yeah. Carlos, please stay here."

" I will." he said smiling.

_**Chapter 6**_

SPOV

I awoke feeling better. My head didn't hurt as much. I heard Ranger talking to someone on the other side of the curtain with the light on. It sounded like he was on the phone.

"No I didn't tell her yet and I will. She will probably waking up soon since it's been two hours, but I will keep you posted."

Ranger saw me and walked over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not one hundred percent, but better than before."

The nurse came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before."

"Good. I'm going to take you down to get an MRI. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

Ranger went with me. I was in the machine for forty five minutes. After that was done, the nurse took me back to my room.

"Would you like anything to eat? Anything you want." the nurse said.

"Pizza would be nice."

"Babe."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Are you comfortable?" Ranger asked.

"Yes I am."

"I thought I lost you this morning. Babe, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Ok."

He sat down on the bed.

"Do you remember what we talked about down in the basement. Do you still love me, cause I love you."

"Ranger, the night we spent together was glorious and then the next morning, you left."

"I know I did and do regret leaving. I wanted to stay, but there was an emergency. I should've have had Tank take care of it. I seriously don't regret sleeping with you. You were amazing."

"Yeah, then you sent me back to Morelli."

"I did that cause I thought you could repair your relationship with Morelli. Then the Scrog issue occured and things changed. I've been in love with you since then."

"Why didn't you do something about it then?"

"I don't know. I didn't fight for you, but I am fighting for us now. I don't want to lose you. I want a life with you."

The nurse came with my pizza.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No."

When the nurse left, I took a bite of the pizza. It was very good.

"You know Joe and I aren't together anymore."

"Yeah I do. Your father was here and so was Mary Lou. Your father told me all about Joe. I'm not going to cheat on you. I will give you tons of respect. I'm not going to tell you have to quit bounty hunting. I will have you partner up with someone cause I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Well, anyways I told Joe to go take a hike and then I left. Besides, I caught him cheating with Terri Gilman. They deserve each other."

"Babe." Ranger said putting his hands on my face.

"Do you love me?"

I looked down at my pizza then back at Ranger.

"Yes I do."

"Do you want a life with me?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I want a life with you. I want to wake up and seeing your beautiful face every morning."

We kissed deeply.

"How is your leg?"

"It wasn't that bad. Nothing vital was hit. Just needed a few stitches. How does your shoulder feel?"

"A little sour, but it'll go away." I said picking up the other slice of pizza.

"Tell me, how was I after that night?" Ranger asked.

"You were amazing and you're magic.

Ranger smiled his 200 watt. Just as I finished my pizza, the nurse walked in.

"You must've been hungry. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my head hurts a little."

"I will give you another sedative to help you sleep. I will be right back."

A few minutes later the nurse came back with the sedative and put into the IV.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"No, not at all. I will tell the night nurse that you will be here and you should be good for the rest of the night and I will see you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Are you sleeping in the other bed?" I asked.

"With you. I want to lay beside you. There is enough room for both of us."

By the time Ranger got comfortable, I was fast asleep.

_**Chapter 7**_

RPOV

I woke up the next morning at six and Steph was asleep. I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my duffle bag and got in the shower. Twenty minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and the nurse was checking Babe's vitals.

"How is everything?"

"Everything is good. The doctor will be in later for the results of the MRI."

"Thank you."

Just as I was putting down my bag down next to the bed, Steph was waking up.

"Good morning, how are you today?" I asked kissing her.

"I'm doing good. I slept well."

"What would you like for breakfast?" the nurse asked.

"She will eggs and toast."

Steph rolled her eyes at me. After she ate, the doctor walked in.

"How are we feeling today?"

"I'm feeling good."

"No headache, fuzziness or anything?"

"No."

"How about your chest?"

"Sore."

"That will heal. I have the results of the MRI and everything looks good. The swelling has gone down tremendously since yesterday morning. If there are no complications by the end of the week, you can go home. Today, I would like you to walk around."

"I can do that."

"Great. Have a good day."

After the doctor left, I took a shower. I covered my chest and I couldn't wash my hair. After the shower, Steph and I walked down the hallway and back.

By noontime, Stephanie was feeling tired and had a bit of a headache. The nurse gave her Ibuprofen instead of the sedative. She took a nap for two hours and when she woke up she felt better and lunch was waiting for her. Grilled ham and cheese sandwich. By supper, we thought we eat in the cafeteria, like a date. We talked and laughed. We walked back hand in hand back to her room. She walked to the window and looked at the darkness. I walked up from behind her and put my arms around her.

"I've been thinking, if you would like to quit bounty hunting and for Rangeman full time on searches. I was also wondering if you would like to move in with me."

She turned around to face me.

"I would like that very much." she said kissing me.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I will have the guys remove your furniture and maybe give to donation."

"That would be great. I want to pack my own clothes. I would hate for the guys to pack my underwear."

"Ok, I will tell them to leave the bureau alone for now."

Babe was improving. Her head hurt less everyday and her chest was hurting less. Friday, the doctor came and checked her chest and that was healing nicely.

"I want you to take it easy for at least another week. If you get a headache, take Ibuprofen and rest. Any questions?"

"No."

"Great, I'll get the discharge papers an you can be on your way."

A few minutes later, Steph got released and we were on our way back to Trenton. We stopped at Steph's apartment to gather her clothes.

SPOV

When I entered my apartment, all my furniture was gone. I went to my bedroom and my bed was gone, the bureau still stood in the corner. Ranger came in with a couple of boxes and started taking clothes from my closet. I took the other box and emptied my underwear drawer. I went my bathroom to collect my makeup, shampoo and stuff. I left the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom to see if I missed anything. I just stood there looking around.

"What's the matter Babe?"

"I can't believe I'm leaving this place. I thought I would be here forever. There are a lot of memories here."

"I can name one."

I smiled at the thought. Then the not so great memories that happened here. People breaking into my apartment, dead bodies. Ewww. I won't miss that. We finished packing and drove to Rangeman. We stopped on the fifth floor and Tank met us in the hallway.

"Saw you guys coming up. How are you doing Bombshell?"

"I'm doing good."

Lester and Bobby joined us.

"Looking good Beautiful." Les said hugging me. We talked a few minutes more and Ranger and I went to the seventh floor. I was feeling a little tired, so I took a nap in Rangers comfy bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_**Chapter 8**_

RPOV

As Babe was taking her nap, I called Frank.

"Hi Frank, how are you?"

"Good, is my Pumpkin home yet?"

"Yes, we got home late this morning and she is now taking a nap. I asked her to move in with me and she said yes and she also agreed to work full time here at Rangeman doing searches."

"That's great. I was wondering if you two would like to come for supper tomorrow night here at the house. How does that sound?"

"That would be great."

"Is six ok?"

"It sure is."

"Great, I will see two tomorrow night."

SPOV

It was late afternoon when I woke up from my nap. I felt much better. I got up to find Ranger working in his office.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I needed that nap."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"No I'm not.

"Ok, I'm going downstairs for a couple of hours. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I'm going to put away my clothes and stuff."

"Ok, don't overdo it. I will call Ella for supper before coming up. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Great. I love you Babe."

"I love you."

FPOV

I have a feeling when Ranger brings Stephanie, he will propose. I hope so. I want to see my girl happy for a change and hopefully give me a grandson. Valerie has all girls, so hopefully my baby will give me grandson so I can take him fishing. What a joy that would be.

SPOV

I finished putting away my clothes and stuff when Ranger walked in.

"Hey Babe, how are you?"

"Good, all my stuff is put away."

"Great. I got you set up for searches and you will be able to start on Monday."

"Awesome. I will stop by the Bonds office tomorrow. I'm sure Lula will be disappointed."

"You could back her up if she needs or I could send of the guys to help. I will go with you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. I also called your dad while you were sleeping and he would like us to come over tomorrow night for supper at six."

"Sounds wonderful. My dad never made supper..."

"I will have Ella make something."

There was a knock and Ella walked in with a tray.

"Hi Steph, how are you doing?"

"I'm better."

"Good. I hear your all settled in here now. I knew you guys would get together eventually. Enjoy your supper."

"Oh Ella. I was wondering if you could make supper for four tomorrow night. Steph and I are going to see her father."

"Sure, let me know what you want me to make and I will do it."

"Great, thanks Ella."

"Welcome." she said smiling walking out the door.

Ella made chicken, rice and broccoli. After we ate, we cleaned everything up and sat on the couch comfortably with each other. I sat on Ranger's lap with my head on his shoulder. We picked a movie to watch, _**The Bourne Identity.**_ I'm surprised I watched the whole movie. It was after midnight when we went to bed. I instantly feel asleep in Ranger's arms.

_**Chapter 9**_

RPOV

I woke up before the alarm went off at 5. Steph was sleeping comfortably so I quietly got up to put on my sweats, grabbed a bottled water and went to the gym. It was great having her in bed with me. My life almost felt complete, it will be soon. I am going to ask her to marry me when we go to supper at her dad's tonight. I got on the treadmill with a smile on my face.

SPOV

I woke up with the sun peeking through the shades. It was seven and Ranger must have gone down to the gym earlier. I got up to take care of business and carefully took a shower. I covered my chest and washed my hair without touching the wound. Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower feeling cleaner. My hair did anyway. I didn't bother drying my hair, so I put it up in a ponytail. When I walked out of the bathroom and bedroom, Ranger was just walking in with a big smile on his face.

"How was your workout?" I asked kissing him.

"Very good, how are feeling this morning?"

"Great. I took a shower and carefully washed my hair. I feel one hundred percent cleaner."

"I'm going to take my shower. Ella will be up in a few minutes." Ranger said kissing me again.

A few minutes later there was a knock and Ella walked in.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Very good.

"How have you been feeling? Any more headaches or anything?"

"No, all of that is gone and my chest is almost healed."

"Good, I'm glad you're getting better everyday. Have a good day."

After Ella left, Ranger walked out of the bathroom, smelling clean and delicious. We both had eggs and toast. By nine, we left to go to the Bonds office. When we got there, Connie was typing madly at the computer.

"Hi, you two what's up? I have a lot of skips here for you."

"Is he in?" Ranger asked.

"It's about time you showed up. I have skips galore. When are you going after them?" asked Vinnie.

"Stephanie just got out of the hospital with a head injury and as of today, she's not working for you anymore. She's going to start working for me full time on Monday. She will be working on searches. Have Lula do skips and if she needs help, I'll have Stephanie or the guys help her." said Ranger.

Sorry Steph that you got hurt. Are you better now?" asked Connie.

"Yes I am."

"I don't know if Lula will be here today, but these need to be done by Wednesday. All these came overnight, there are some for Rangeman." said Connie.

"Ok, I will have some of the guys take these." said Ranger flipping through them.

"Lula will be very disappointed that she will be losing her partner in crime." said Connie.

"I will help her out once and a while." I said.

"Are you two involved?" Connie said.

"Yes we are." I said smiling.

"You two do make a cute couple." Connie said winking.

"Yeah, yeah, just get those skips." Vinnie said slamming his office door closed.

"Thanks, see you later." said Ranger.

"We'll talk later Steph." said Connie.

_**Chapter 10**_

RPOV

We drove back to Rangeman and directly went to the fifth floor and into the conference room. I separated the low bonds and the high bonds. Seven on the low bonds and four on the high bonds. I got on the phone with Tank.

"Could you please send in Bobby, Lester, Cal and Ram in the conference room please."

A few minutes later, the guys walked in.

"I called on you guys to take care of some skips. Vinnie is going ape shit because Lula hasn't been taking care of the skips. I volunteered to take them. Bobby and Lester will take the low bonds and Cal and Ram will take the high bonds. Stephanie will be starting on searches full time on Monday. Hopefully Lula will takeover Steph's place. Dismissed."

The guys left silently.

"I'm sure Lula is going to complain that she won't want to do it herself. You know how she hates cops when she has to take the skips to the police station."

"Maybe Vinnie should hire someone else to do skip tracing." said Ranger

"We'll see what happens."

Noon time Ella brought us up a light lunch.

"I'm going to broil a steak with baked potato and a vegetable." said Ella.

"Sounds great." I said.

Just then Steph's phone rang.

"Hey white gurl, is it true you're quitting bounty hunting and working for Batman?"

"Yes it is."

"That's ok, I told Vinnie I'm not doing this bounty shit myself. I think he's looking for someone to replace you."

"That's ok, let him do it."

"Anyways, I'm glad you're better. Bye now."

By five fifteen, Ella came up with the dinner and half an hour later we were on our way to Steph's dads. When we got there, Grandma Mazur was waiting at the door. She came out to greet us.

"Hi baby granddaughter, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"I heard about about what happened. Are you better?"

"Yes I am."

I stood behind Steph so her grandmother wouldn't take a grab at me.

"I'm so glad you brought along the bounty hunter."

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"You take the fun out of everything."

Steph's dad walked in the kitchen from the livingroom.

"Hi Pumpkin, how are you doing?" Frank asked hugging her.

"Doing good Dad. Ella made us dinner."

"She didn't have to do that."

"She wanted to."

"Well, tell her I said thank you."

"Steph and I set the table and we sat down to eat. We sat side by side. Frank sat at the head of the table to my right. Grandma sat across from me. I just she doesn't put her foot in my crotch. I was thinking of switching with Steph when Frank spoke.

"So, how are you feeling Pumpkin?"

"Much better than earlier in the week."

"Good I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without my Pumpkin."

"Me either. Stephanie is my world." I said taking her hand.

SPOV

After dinner, I helped Grandma clean up. She went into the fridge and took a plate out. She surprised me with a pineapple upside down cake.

"Your mom made it for you. She thought if she came, she may say the wrong things. Your mom loves you, but she can be stubborn. She just needs to get used to the idea your with Ranger and you don't want a life with Joe. I know you want to be different from everybody else and that's not a bad thing. Hopefully one day she will accept your lifestyle."

"I don't think she ever will and I don't care. I have friends and family here who love and support me."

Grandma hugged me. I grabbed my cake and Ranger's coffee and walked back to the dining room. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. It was Mary Lou.

"Hey Stephanie, how are you doing?" she asked hugging me.

"I'm better."

"Good, you look better then when I saw at the hospital."

"I feel good."

"I'm glad, Frank said come on over, since you were coming tonight for supper."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

I led her to the dining room.

"Hi, Frank, Ranger, Edna." said Mary Lou sitting down.

"So Stephanie, are you still going to continue bounty hunting?"

"No. Starting Monday, I am going to start full time on searches at Ranegman."

"Very good."

"I would also like for you to do some training in the gun range and stuff. Like getting up at 5am to go jogging with me.

I moan.

"How about we start three days next week, start slow. I know you can do it. I also want you to answer a question for me." Ranger said pulling out a black velvet box and handing to me. My stomach fluttered and my hands were shaking. I opened it to find a fifty carat platinum diamond solitaire engagement ring. I was so surprised I couldn't speak.

"The answer is a no or a yes Babe."

"What? Oh, the answer is yes."

Ranger took the box, took the ring out, reached for my hand and slipped onto my finger. We kiss deeply.

"That is very beautiful Steph." said Mary Lou smiling.

"That's a pip of a ring." said Grandma.

"Congratulations you two." said my dad getting up and hugging me.

"You got a winner here Pumpkin, be happy."

"Yes I do and I am happy." I said smiling.

"Don't worry about your mother. You live your life how you want it. You shouldn't let anyone tell you what you have to do."

"I know."

My dad turned to Ranger.

"Good job Son. Now, can you give me a grandson?"

Ranger smiled and I blushed.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, I want to put my order in. I've got three grand daughters. At least give me a grandson."

"I will try." I said.

"I'm happy for you Stephanie." Mary Lou said hugging me.

RPOV

An hour later, We left Steph's dads house and back to Rangeman. We silently got in the elevator and into the seventh floor apartment. I watch Stephanie walk in the apartment and sit on the couch looking at her ring. I sat down with her.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it."

"I got this ring two weeks ago after we met at the diner. I couldn't stop thinking of you. So when I entered the store, I immediately saw it right away, like it was calling me."

"You have good taste." I said smiling and giving me a deep kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Good. Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Steph and I got married a year later and granted Frank's wish. He finally got a grandson. We named him Ricardo Frank Manoso. 


End file.
